Happenchance
by Elurraflake
Summary: Happenchance- a fluke or coincidental event. Anna finds her sister by complete chance after she left home ten years ago. Could it be the chance she needs to find out what happened and reconnect with her, or is their distance too great? (Modern AU, Elsanna, Icest).
1. Happenchance

**Chapter 1**

 _Happenchance- a fluke or a coincidental event._

* * *

Anna's stomach had turned itself over in knots. She rinsed her mouth out with cold water and leant her hands on the sink, looking up at her pale, dishevelled reflection in the foggy glass.

"Anna, are you alright in there?" Kristoff was calling her, but she really didn't have the strength to speak to him right now.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Must have just been something I ate. All better now." She tried to sound as convincing as possible, but her voice just came out in this horrible high pitched squeak. Totally _unconvincing_.

"Can I come in?" He sounded more urgent. Of course he wasn't going to believe that. He was her closest friend.

"There's no need. I'm fine… _really._ "

"Anna?" His voice was softer now. "Please, just tell me what happened. You seemed alright just a few minutes ago."

"I _said_ I'm fine."

"Was it something I did?"

"No, no…it wasn't. Please…just go. I need to be alone." Anna could hardly manage to speak as she leant against the wall of the bathroom and let herself sink down to the floor, burying her head in her hands.

"Alright, I'll let you be. But please, just don't shut me out. This isn't like you."

Eventually, she heard Kristoff's footsteps receding.

She was too shocked to even cry.

* * *

Earlier that evening Anna went crashing through the door of her apartment and tripped on the threshold, flying through the air and landing face first on the hard floor.

"Oh, shit!"

She winced as she managed to pull herself up and drag herself over to the couch, flopping onto her back and kicking off her heels. She lay there rubbing her sore nose, wondering if she could force herself to get up and change, or find something to eat. She decided that would likely be a negative, as she groaned and rolled over onto her side.

She probably would have fallen asleep there and then if it wasn't for the loud rapping at the door. She ignored it.

The knocking continued.

"Hey, open up." A familiar voice boomed through the door.

"Kristoff!"

In a sudden burst of energy, she leapt up and ran to the door, opening it wide. Strong arms reached down and wrapped around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. Anna buried her face in his chest, smelling the familiar scent of her friend's aftershave.

When she was finally released she looked up at a grinning Kristoff, a smile beginning to tug at her own lips, lighting up her eyes.

"You're early!"

"Yeah, I ended up getting seat on a different flight. Thought I'd give you a surprise." He shrugged, still grinning.

"Well you certainly did. Surprise me, I mean. But it's a good surprise, of course," she babbled.

"Wanna come over? I thought we could maybe order a pizza and catch up."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

Kristoff's apartment was on the same floor as hers; just a short walk down the hallway. That's how they had originally met, as neighbours. Two years ago when Anna had just moved in, Kristoff found her drunk and outside her locked door in the middle of the night, having lost her keys. He took her back to his place and had her sleep in his bedroom, while he camped out on the sofa.

However, ever conscientious Kristoff gave her a severe reprimanding the next morning.

"What if somebody else found you, and took advantage of you in that state!" he cried.

Safe to say, Anna didn't let it happen again and over time the two had become firm friends. She didn't really go out anymore anyway, spending most of her time in her own or Kristoff's apartment after a hard day at work.

"What's all this stuff?" Anna referred to several papers strewn on the coffee table as she plonked herself comfortably down on the couch.

"Oh, it's just newspapers and stuff from Norway," he called out from the kitchen. "I like bringing part of home back with me, if that makes any sense. Drink?"

"Mm, got any chocolate milk?"

Anna knew he'd be smirking, even with his back turned to her. "Yeah, of course. I'd be in trouble if I didn't right?"

"Yeah you would. I wouldn't ever be able speak to you again." It was good to be able to joke around with her friend.

Kristoff was Norwegian and had just been back to visit his family for two months. Two very long months for Anna.

He returned with the drinks and sat down next to her, picking up one of the newspapers.

"This is really interesting actually." He pointed to an article with a large colour photo of a castle ruin. "They're starting this major project to restore this castle that has been in ruins since the 1800's, and they're going to turn it into this massive tourist attraction."

Anna wasn't _all_ that interested in history stuff, but she loved seeing her friend so animated. She took the paper from him to have a better look at the picture. Upon closer look she could see an important looking woman standing in the foreground. _'Is-slottet Associates CEO- Ms N. E. Snøfnugg,'_ the caption read.

Anna found herself staring at the photo. The woman seemed familiar somehow. Really, _achingly_ familiar.

She looked different, but there could be no mistaking who it was.

Anna's eyes stung as she threw the paper down and rushed out of the room.

"Sorry Kristoff," she whispered, slamming the door of the bathroom behind her.

* * *

Anna didn't know how long she'd been in there when she finally brought herself to step out of the bathroom, attempting to straighten out her skirt. Kristoff was sitting straight backed at on the edge of his seat, a half-eaten pepperoni pizza in front of him on the table.

"Pizza?"

She nodded slightly and went over to sit next to him, taking a slice. It was really tasty but still couldn't fill the empty pit she felt in her stomach.

Kristoff remained silent, giving her time to be ready to talk. She really couldn't have asked for a better friend right now.

"The CEO in that picture," she began, voice hoarse and scratchy. "It's Elsa."

"Elsa? Your sister Elsa? You're sure?"

"Yeah," she whispered, edging over to him and burying her head in his shoulder.

Anna hadn't seen her sister in ten years, since they were teenagers and Elsa had left for college. For the four years Elsa was in college she never once visited home. And then she had disappeared. Her parents never let on to Anna if they knew where she was or not. Elsa hadn't come to their funeral. Anna wasn't even sure if she knew if they were still alive. She had just cut herself off altogether.

"I wanna go see her Kristoff."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She might not want to see you."

"I know, but all these years I have had no idea where she was and I'd given up hope of ever finding her. But now I've been given this completely random opportunity to see her. I mean, what are the chances of that happening? I think I'm just going to have to take that risk."

If only to hear her voice again.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _~Katt930_


	2. Schwellenangst

**Schwellenangst**

 _Schwellenangst: Fear of embarking on something new or crossing a threshold._

A month after she found the picture of her sister, Anna had managed to get some time off work and book a return flight from New York to London.

"Thanks so much Kristoff. I couldn't have done this if it wasn't for you." Anna turned to face her friend who was running his hair through messy blonde hair and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ah, it's okay," he replied, cheeks slightly darker as they pulled apart. "Oaken's a good guy. He'll see that you're alright once you're there."

Oaken was a friend of Kristoff's Norwegian family, who ran a small hotel in London.

"Anyway, you better get going or you'll miss your flight."

"Alright, see you in two weeks." She forced a smile.

Anna glanced back as she entered the departure lounge, and flexed her fingers in a small wave. When she turned away, she frantically brushed a tear from her eye.

* * *

The plane dipped in the air, causing Anna to grip onto her arm rest and grit her teeth, her stomach dropping. This was the first time Anna had done so much as stepped on a plane, and now her debut just happened to be a seven and a half hour transatlantic flight, all on her own.

"Excuse me miss, are you finished?" A flight attendant was leaning over to grab her attention, looking slightly concerned.

"Umm...yes. Thank you." She handed over her barely touched tray of chicken curry and chocolate mousse.

By now Anna's seatbelt was beginning to press uncomfortably into her full bladder, meaning she would have to cease putting off the inevitable. She rose and excused herself past the passengers in her row, and wobbled herself up to the front of the cabin. She sighed in relief as she saw the green light on the door, pushing it to let herself in.

"Aagh!" Anna gave a startled cry, slamming both hands over her mouth.

The woman inside the cubicle glared back at her with cold, piercing green eyes, before turning her face back to the mirror to fix her red, now smudged, lipstick.

"It's called a lock," Anna mumbled, retreating to let the door slam shut before hearing the lock being harshly pulled across.

Anna moved forward only to be showed back by a bony elbow to the stomach.

"Hey!" Anna didn't even get an acknowledgement as the woman stormed past with her head in the air, coat swishing behind her.

 _Rude,_ Anna thought as she clutched her sore middle.

Upon returning to her seat, Anna managed to trip as she attempted to squeeze past the man seated next to her, and promptly landed on top of him, backside first.

Anna leapt up, blushing crimson as she fumbled over her words. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean that I swear. I mean I'm tripping over my feet all the time, it's not just you. So yeah, I'm really very sorry."

The man nodded politely in reply as Anna collapsed back into her own seat, wishing the floor would open her up and swallow her whole.

She shoved in her earphones and listened to some music in an attempt to sleep.

' _Ladies and gentleman we will shortly begin our final descent to London Heathrow.'_ Anna's jerked up and blinked as the voice spoke over the intercom. ' _We would like to thank you for choosing to fly with us today.'_

* * *

Anna dragged her suitcase through the sliding doors, only to be greeted by grey skies and a torrent of rain.

She hadn't packed an umbrella.

She tried to squint through the droplets landing on her face to find the familiar yellow of a cab. However, the entire place seemed to be totally void of anything remotely resembling one.

"Uh, excuse me." She called out to a woman beneath a large umbrella, walking briskly past her. "Um, could you please tell me where I could find a taxi cab around here?"

The woman halted her steps, knotting her brow and gazing at her curiously, and pointed to a line of funny shaped black cars parked right in front of them.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry to bother you."

Anna felt a fool, as she hopped into the one nearest her.

"Wandering Oaken's Hotel, 100 Whitechapel road please."

"Yoo-hoo!" A round man with light brown mutton chops greeted her from the desk. "You must be Miss Anna, ya?"

"Yes that's me," she puffed from the exertion of lugging her bags around, and removed the soaking strands of hair sticking to her face.

"Well we'll quickly get these papers signed, and then you can go to your room and dry off, ya?"

Soon Anna fell into an exhausted heap on her bed, warm and dry at last. She reached for her phone in the realisation that she hadn't texted Kristoff yet.

' _Hey…just letting u know I'm here and safe. Night :)'_

She resolved to speak to him properly in the morning.

Anna was much too tired and jet-lagged to go to dinner, making the decision to stay in her room for the evening. She leant over to the side table and grabbed the picture of Elsa she had cut out of the newspaper. She ran her finger over the image of the woman she hadn't been able to stop gazing at since she first saw it.

 _N. E. Snøfnugg._ She wondered what the initials stood for. Naomi? Emma? It could have been anything. And her surname─what was with that? It sounded foreign or something.

Despite the familiarity, she had definitely changed from when she had last saw her. Her pale hair was tied back in what looked like a braided bun, instead of the loose braid she always used to wear, a neat fringe sweeping across her forehead. Her face had also changed, her cheek bones more defined, her cheeks no longer full but hollow and her jaw jutted out further.

 _She's thinner,_ Anna decided.

She was wearing a white shirt and grey pant suit, which was obviously very neatly pressed. Elsa had always been so neat and tidy.

Anna couldn't quite grasp how she was feeling right now. She had acted on a whim to come here in the first place; all she knew was that now she had this insatiable desire to see her again, which wasn't going to go away unless she acted on it. Even though Elsa had essentially run away, and most likely hated her with a passion, Anna couldn't help it. She had never been able to dislike her sister, despite all she had done.

" _Hey, Elsa. Come out here and play!"_

" _No, leave me alone!"_

" _Oh please, you never come out any more!"_

" _I said no. Go away!"_

 _A dejected little girl slumped her shoulders and walked back to her own room. This is how it always was now._

Anna came to despise the patterned door that led to her sister's bedroom, always a barrier between them, as they drifted further and further apart.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Anna!" Oaken came over and greeted her at her table.

After waking up early and chatting to Kristoff, Anna was seated at a table in the small but comfortable dining room. Having gone without eating anything the day before, she was relishing the delectable chocolate croissants they had available at the breakfast buffet. She was currently on her third.

"Good morning." She hurriedly swallowed her mouthful. "Thank you for the breakfast. This is really delicious."

"Why thank you, but I did not make it. I will pass your compliments onto my chef." He smiled warmly. "Now, getting down to business. Kristoff informed me you have a ten o'clock appointment at 'Is-slottet Associates' this morning, ya?"

"Um, yes, that's right."

"My husband will be taking you there in his car."

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm sure I can find my own way there─"

He cut her off, holding up his hand to stop her. "No, it would be our pleasure," he said firmly, smiling again, to show the conversation was over.

"Yoo-hoo, Jeremy!" Oaken called through a door connected to the dining room.

An olive skinned, fair haired man stepped out, smiling so broadly it seemed his jaw could snap.

"Ah, you must be Anna. I'm Jeremy." He gave her his hand, and Anna shook it.

'Pleased to meet you," she replied, smiling back.

 _This family's really nice,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Anna pressed her nose up to the glass of the car window, taking in the sights of the new and unfamiliar city. The sun was shining brilliantly, and she couldn't help thinking about how incredible everything looked.

All too soon, however, the now familiar butterflies took back their residence in Anna's stomach when the car came to a stop. She hopped out, thanking Jeremy profusely, and walked to the entrance of the building, tottering on her heels.

She straightened out her skirt and blazer as best as she could, before glancing up at the building, and inhaled sharply.

"Wow," she breathed.

The building was shaped like a triangular prism, made almost entirely of faintly blue-tinged glass panels, meeting in a sharp point at the top. The whole thing looked as though it might have been made of, well, _ice_.

She took one last deep breath, and walked through the doors. The inside was just as magnificent, if not more so, than the exterior. The floor was coated in material that resembled glass and the glass walls were letting in rays of sun that gave the place a soft, warm glow. In the centre of the lobby was placed an ornate fountain, and above her several ornate crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling.

The woman at the front reception directed Anna to the lift that would take her to the top floor, and Ms. Snøfnugg's office. The lift itself was also made of clear glass, and through it she could make out the city scape as she rose higher and higher. The sun was glistening on a body of water which Anna thought may have been the river Thames.

The lift opened out into a large foyer, in which everything once again seemed to be made of glass, and another chandelier, albeit smaller than the ones downstairs, hung from the ceiling. To the far right of the space there was a glass desk in which a pale man with a long nose and a tufty black hair was seated, busily typing away at a laptop.

Anna reached the desk to draw his attention.

"Excuse me. I'm Anna Anderson from Architect's Journal. I'm here for a ten o'clock interview with Ms. Snøfnugg." She and Kristoff had decided that posing as a journalist would be a good way to get an interview with Elsa, and it had, albeit surprisingly, worked.

"Welcome Ms. Anderson!" he exclaimed cheerily, coming around to her side of the desk. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Olaf Summer, Ms. Snøfnugg's PA."

Anna expected him to extend his hand for the customary hand shake, instead awkwardly letting hers hang in the air before he hastily caught on and took her hand.

"Sorry about that, I'm not good with formalities. I'm more of a hugger," Olaf explained matter of factly. "She should be ready to see you now." He beckoned towards the door. "Just knock."

Anna stood staring at the heavy frosted glass door in front of her, with the words ' _Ms. N. E. Snøfnugg, CEO'_ etched into it, biting down hard on her lip. She lifted her hand, letting it hang in the air for a moment.

"You can knock on the door." Olaf's voice came from her right. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Anna tapped on the door and waited with bated breath.

It was as if time had slowed and everything around her had blurred into a haze, as Anna waited to hear the familiar voice from inside the room. However, what shocked Anna more than anything was that familiar voice she been expecting, dreading and _aching_ for did not come. Oh, there was most definitely a voice that sounded out in answer to Anna's tentative knock, but it wasn't the one that belonged to the sister she knew.

What she heard was harsh and formal, yes, but that was what Anna had anticipated. What had caused Anna's heart to drop to the pit of her chest cavity like a brick, was that Elsa sounded _foreign._ Not foreign as if she had been living in another country for several years and developed an accent; she spoke as if English was never her first language.

A small part at the back of Anna's mind began brewing the idea that she had been mistaken and this was not really Elsa. A larger part of her mind developed the thought that this was a mistake because she _was_ correct, and this was Elsa. The sister that wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

"Enter."

Anna's horribly sweaty palm slipped on the brass door knob as she slowly turned it and stepped into the room.

The office was spacious enough, but gave the illusion of being larger than it really was due to the minimalist furnishings, and the window that covered the entirety of the wall opposite the door. There was a blue tinted, transparent glass desk in front of the magnificent window and a set of white leather couches to the far right, near the door. Other than a couple of green, leafy plants, the rest of the place was awfully bare and lifeless.

"Please take a seat."

The same strange voice came from the other side of the room, over near the window. Anna edged over to one of the stiff couches and sat, just in time to prevent her legs giving way from the amount they were shaking. As much as she wanted to see if the woman had recognised her, she couldn't gather up the strength she needed to lift her head and look. Instead, she remained, head bowed, staring down at her clasped, trembling hands.

All of her carefully rehearsed lines were totally forgotten, she would have to play this by ear. There was no point in pretending. Elsa would recognise her.

There was silence for a moment before Anna heard the clack of heels as the figure moved across the hard flooring. However, her footsteps did not come closer to Anna. She was pacing back and forth.

"I think we've been through this before, and time and time again I give you my answer."

Anna couldn't look up.

"I want absolutely nothing to do with you, or anything you wish to speak about," she practically heard her snarl.

Anna still didn't look up, feeling her chest constrict and her entire body go void of feeling.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to. I frankly don't have the energy to speak to you, even if I wished to."

Anna didn't look, and even if she had, the tears pricking her eyes would have blurred her vision.

"Goodbye." The mysterious voice was disengaged but firm.

Anna fled the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Ms Anderson, are you alright?"

Anna ignored Olaf's concern as she rushed past his desk and back through the lobby towards the lift and jammed her finger onto the 'down' button.

 _Open, open, open. Fuck…please open!_

Just as Anna would have resorted to finding something to prise those damn doors open there was a soft _'ding'_ as the heavy glass barriers finally parted. Anna didn't waste a moment before stumbling forward, and not looking where she was going, got her heel caught in the grate and toppled over.

As she stuck her hands out in front of her to brace her contact with the floor, she was startled when she found herself being caught by a pair of strong arms. With the help of the stranger Anna managed to right herself and lift up her tear stained face to come face to face with her rescuer. Her incredibly _good looking_ rescuer. A fairly tall man with large cat green eyes, neatly styled auburn hair and sideburns, and thin lips stretching in a friendly smile that exposed a set of perfectly white teeth.

 _Oh my god he's_ gorgeous _._

"Oh, thank you?" Gorgeous guy cocked his head in an intrigued, yet obviously amused manner, eyes twinkling.

She didn't say that out loud? God dammit.

"Sorry, what I meant was thank you for catching me. I don't normally make habit of crashing into random people. Well as a matter of fact it did happen yesterday, but I didn't do it on _purpose_. Not that I think you thought that anyway, it's just I'm rambling and you're so gorgeous. I did it again didn't I?" She grinned sheepishly at the man, only for him to give another amused smile back.

"It's quite alright, _really_." He grinned. "I'm Hans Islington by the way." He held his hand out to her.

 _Hans._

Anna returned the greeting, shaking his hand firmly. "Anna. Anna Anderson. I'm here on a short trip from New York."

"Well I certainly hope you are enjoying it over here in this side of the world." He beamed. "Anyway, I meant to ask, _Anna─"_

She almost swooned when he spoke her name with his British accent.

"─are you alright? You looked pretty frazzled when you came cascading through the lift." His smile faded slightly as he crinkled his forehead, gazing at her inquisitively.

"Oh, oh that? No, I'm perfectly fine now thank you. Just had a bit of shock is all. I'm good." She did her best to put on a cheerful façade, as she wasn't about to disclose that piece of information to a total stranger, even if said stranger _was_ incredibly attractive.

"Ah, that's good then." His radiant smile returned. "Anyway, between you and me, you aren't the first one to come crashing out of there." He inclined his head towards Elsa's office. "The Ice Queen can be pretty scary."

 _Ice Queen?_

"Yeah, thanks. Well, um, I guess I better be going then." She took a step further into the lift, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ah yes, of course. Are you going down?" he asked as he hovered his hand over the buttons.

She nodded. "But didn't you want to get off on this floor?"

"Anna, it would be my pleasure to take you down."

Honestly, he was too hard to resist.

"Okay."

As they made their descent, Anna saw that the bright sunlight that leaked through the glass on her way up had disappeared, only to be replaced with dark rain clouds coming overhead.

Upon reaching ground floor and exiting the lift, Hans extended his hand again for another friendly handshake. "It was a pleasure to meet you Anna."

"You too."

She was about to turn and leave before Hans grabbed her shoulder, and seemed to be considering if he should ask her something.

"Can I ask you something crazy?"

"I love crazy!" she gushed.

"Would you like to come on a date with me tomorrow night? Well actually not really a date, date, because there'll be other people there. It's more of a party actually, a work gathering. It's just, I'd really like to see you again, if it's not too forward." Now it was his turn to ramble.

" _Yes_." She grinned. "I would love to!" Anna was absolutely flattered, and felt a warmth spread across her cheeks, no doubt turning them horribly crimson.

"That's great. Just take this card, it's got my number on it." He handed her a business card. "The party's at eight o'clock, and I'll pick you up in my car. Where are you staying?"

"Wandering Oaken's Hotel, Whitechapel."

"Alright, I'll see you then Anna." He gave her a shy wave, which Anna returned, before making his way back towards the lift.

As Anna left the building she felt her legs were shaking again, but for a different reason. A _good_ reason. Actually, the whole time she was talking to Hans she almost forgotten what had transpired between her and Elsa just a short while ago.

It was only when she had walked some way down the street and was staring at Hans' business card with a wistful smile on her face that she realised.

Hans worked at Is-slottet in which her sister was CEO. Meaning it was _Elsa's_ company work party.

Shit, shit and double shit. How could she be so _fucking_ dumb?

She almost walked right back into the building to tell Hans she couldn't go, but she didn't, _couldn't._ Not right away.

Instead, she walked somewhat aimlessly down the street before arriving at a shopping centre and deciding to have a look round before going back to the hotel.

She had been so stupid. Elsa wouldn't allow her to be there at the party of her workplace; she didn't even want her taking up space in her office. She traipsed down the linoleum floor with hunched shoulders as she resolved to give Hans a call as she got back to Oaken's. As she was about to step out of the building a crack of thunder reverberated through the building and the sound of heavy rain drops could be heard on the glass roof.

Anna still didn't have an umbrella.

She did a one eighty degree turn and wandered back the other way, in order to try and spy a shop in which she could buy one. Eventually she came across a ' _Boots'_ which had a stand of large colourful umbrellas just by the door. She quickly grabbed a lime green one and entered the store, in which they were also selling a wide variety of makeup and hair products, when sudden inspiration hit.

Once outside again in the pouring rain Anna hailed a taxi, remembering the colour this time, and made her way back clutching a bag full of hair dye and concealer.

* * *

She stood in the bathroom of her hotel room, studying the instructions for the package of hair dye she held in her hands. It wasn't permanent, as she wasn't brave enough for that. This was just so she would be able to go to the party in the hope that her sister wouldn't recognise her straight away.

Anna gasped as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and thought that if she were to bump into herself on the street she wouldn't be recognisable. She had on a plain black, form fitting knee length dress, with full sleeves that would cover her arms and the freckles that covered them. Her hair was now light, almost white blonde, as she had wanted it to be as far from her original copper as possible. Instead of her usual two braids, she had styled it in a single French braid that hung loosely over her shoulder. Finally she had applied a liberal amount of the new concealer over her nose and cheeks, where most of her freckles lay, and evened out her complexion with foundation.

Despite the motive for this change in appearance being a disguise to keep Elsa away, Anna really liked the way she looked. Although she didn't normally take the time to try to hide her freckles, she generally saw them as unsightly blemishes. This way her skin looked virtually flawless.

 _Like Elsa's._

She was startled out of her musings by her mobile buzzing violently from where it sat next to the sink. It was a message from Hans─Anna had texted him with her number earlier that day.

' _Hi Anna. I'm downstairs in the lobby :)'_

' _Hey! Be down in a sec!'_ she replied, letting out tiny squeak of excitement and clutching both hands to her chest.

Hans greeted her in the hotel lobby, dressed in a black suit, stiff white shirt and black bow-tie, and almost reeled back in shock when Anna descended the stairs towards him.

"Wow, Anna. You look _different._ " He took her hand in his own, before placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "It's a good different. You look beautiful either way to me."

Anna could barely keep herself upright. "Thank you," she breathed.

Hans had told her the venue of the party was a ballroom, so she was mildly shocked when he pulled his black Mercedes into the small car park behind the _'Is-Slottet'_ building. Anna noticed the space reserved for 'manager' was vacant.

She gasped as the door opened to let them into what _was_ the lobby but now a magnificent ballroom, almost fit for a palace. Lit up, the brilliant glass chandeliers sent out a myriad of refracted light across the room. There were a number of small, round tables set up around the perimeter, lit up with little tea light candles.

Anna and Hans went and sat at one of the tables, Anna taking the seat facing away from the door but with a clear view of the stage at the far end. It was just as well as it prevented her from noticing a tall, thin woman with intricately twisted blonde hair, and floor length ice blue gown, stepping into the room.

It was all very nice as they shared pleasantries, and discussed such trivial things as the difference in weather between London and New York. Champagne flowed freely, and as they became tipsier and less self-conscious, the conversation turned to more personal matters. Anna learned that Hans was the youngest of _thirteen_ brothers, which she could not believe.

He told her about how it all hadn't been that great, and how his older brothers used to gang up and bully him mercilessly.

 _Elsa would never hurt me,_ she thought as Hans recounted a tale of one of his brothers shoving his head down the toilet to make him give up his pocket money.

Hans' accounts had emboldened Anna to talk to him about the death of her parents and how her reclusive sister had now estranged herself from her. It made her begin to feel incredibly uncomfortable though, when she thought that the sister she spoke about was potentially in the room at that very moment.

Anna kept accepting champagne as the caterers brought trays of it past, gradually going beyond the realm of tipsy into that of drunk. She would never normally drink like this, so her body was unaccustomed to all the alcohol. Hans didn't seem to care how much she had, even though he himself had stopped accepting drinks some time ago.

The last thing she remembered was Hans telling her that the CEO would be giving out employee awards, and Ms Snøfugg stepping onto the stage. Seeing her sister there, in the flesh, only a few metres away was all just too much. Especially when searching blue eyes directed their gaze across the room, and made contact with her own. Anna's head began to spin uncomfortably, before her body slackened and slipped off of the chair, causing her to crack her head on the hard floor beneath.

Everything went black.

Anna lay on the cold floor, slowly drifting back into consciousness. It felt as if she might be underwater.

"Anna, can you hear me?" That sounded like Hans' voice.

Anna heard a click clack approaching, as if someone was running in heels. "What on earth is happening here? Is she drunk?" A slightly less familiar, feminine voice.

"I, well, yes she did have a fair amount I suppose," Hans mumbled.

"Is she with you? Shouldn't you have been making sure she was okay, Hans?" she hissed.

"Hello." That same voice, but much softer now. Cool hands lay themselves gently on the sides of her head, surprisingly making her feel much better. Anna blinked her eyes open to look up at the face above her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now, thank you. I think I just bumped my head," she slurred, lifting her head and sitting up, watching the world go round on its axis.

"Do you think you can get up?" the woman asked gently, in a smooth, foreign sounding voice.

"Yes, I think so." With the help of strong arms lifting her up, Anna managed to just about stand herself up on wobbling legs.

"I will take her in my car. Can I get an address please?" The woman's tone was demanding once again, as she acknowledged Hans. "Olaf, make sure a doctor is called."

Anna didn't remember much of the drive back to the hotel, having fallen asleep soon after they left. The woman had sat in the back seat with her, allowing Anna to lean her head on her bony but comfortable shoulder. Anna drifted off to sleep as she inhaled a pleasant, somehow familiar, scent.

Anna woke in her hotel bed the next morning, nauseous but better.

She was alone.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading._


	3. Espresso

**Espresso**

 _Espresso: a type of strong black coffee made by forcing steam through ground coffee beans._

* * *

 _The corridor seemed to go on for eternity; never ending. All she could focus on was the blue and white patterned door at the end, looming there with its foreboding presence. She was getting closer and closer now, but never ever close enough. She stretched out a trembling hand to touch the handle, but just couldn't quite reach. Ice began to spread across it until it became a frosted office door._

 _Someone was knocking on the other side of the door._

' _Anna! Anna!'_

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Anna was startled out of her fitful sleep, hair sticking to her forehead and hands clammy from where they had been gripping onto bed sheets. Nightmares were a common occurrence for her, and this one in particular was a recurring one she'd been having for years. She never reached the door.

 _Knock, knock, knock-knock-knock-knock._ Oh, there was actually someone knocking.

"Who-who is it?" She called out, her throat dry and scratchy.

"Miss Anna? It's Oaken. May I come in?"

"Yes, come in," she rasped.

Oaken slowly opened the heavy oak door and stepped in, carefully balancing a tray piled high with delicious smelling food.

"Good morning, Miss Anna." He greeted as he brought the food over to her bedside. "As the doctor requested bed rest for you today, I've brought you breakfast room service, ya?"

Anna sat herself up in bed, head swimming as she did so.

"Thank you." She gave him a lopsided smile as she brought her hand up to her still throbbing head, trying to remember the reason for her apparent discomfort. "Doctor?" she questioned, still not quite sure what was going on.

"Yes, you came back in quite a state last night with a suspected concussion, so the doctor was called to check everything was okay."

"Oh?" Anna was still confused.

"Yes, but he gave you the all clear as you were only slightly concussed, ya? Absolutely nothing to worry about now." He smiled. "The woman who brought you in seemed particularly anxious about you though."

"Woman? Wasn't it a man who brought me? Hans. His name's Hans Islington. I was with him all night. At least I _think_ I was."

"No, a Ms. Snøfnugg brought you home." Oaken looked puzzled. "Do you know her?"

"Oh…yes. I do…know her." Her voice shook slightly, as her body became cold and clammy.

 _Elsa?_

* * *

Hours later, Anna was lounging in bed watching Netflix on her phone, in an attempt to take her mind off everything. It wasn't working.

' _Hey Kristoff! Please call me when you're awake :)'_

Her phone rang just moments later, Kristoff's name flashing on the screen.

"Kristoff! You're awake! Isn't it the middle of the night over there?"

' _Umm, well my phone kinda woke me up, so now I'm awake...so yeah.'_ She heard him stifle a yawn.

"I am so sorry...I should have realised!"

' _No, no...It's fine.' He sleepily let out a huge yawn. 'Did you want to talk about something?'_

"Actually, yeah! Can I ask for your advice?"

' _Umm suuurrre.' He yawned as he spoke and smacked his lips together. 'I'm all ears...well actually not all ears, because that would be just weird...but eyes, and nose and feet and other things...including some parts I would only let a doctor see._

"Kristoff!" God, he really was half asleep.

' _Oh right...sorry. I meant I'm listening.'_

"Okay, listen up cause this gets weird. I went to see Elsa a couple of days ago, and she wouldn't even speak to me. Practically bit my head off."

' _Oh, Anna I'm so sorry.'_

"I'm all right now I guess, but this is where it gets odd. I basically charged out of her office in a complete state, and then I ran straight into the arms of literally, my prince charming! And guess what? He asked me on a date there and then!"

' _Anna, you have to be careful!'_

She rolled her eyes, glad that he wouldn't be able to see her. "Yes, I know, but we didn't do anything. Hans just took me to his work party."

' _Good. But what's so strange about that?'_

"Hold on, let me finish!' Anna exaggerated a sigh. 'It just turned out that Hans is an architect at Elsa's firm, so that meant his work party may have just been hers as well."

' _Anna! Did you go? What did she do?'_

"Yeah I did. I nearly chickened out though, until I had the idea of going in disguise!"

' _What?! Did you dress up as Cat Woman or something?'_

"No I did not! I just coloured my hair and covered my freckles."

' _And did it work?'_

"Well, actually I'm not quite sure." She bit down on her lip in thought.

' _Oh...'_

"I don't know because Elsa _looked_ at me!"

Anna could hear him snorting in the background. _'Sorry, what?'_

"She looked at me as though she knew me, and then because I _may_ have had a little too much champagne, I _may_ have just fallen off my chair and given myself a concussion."

' _Anna, why didn't you tell me this before? Are you all right?'_

"Don't worry, I'm _perfectly_ fine. The doctor gave me the all clear and everything."

' _God Anna, you scared me!'_

"I'm sorry.' She felt bad for not telling him straight away. 'But because of that I don't really remember anything else that happened last night. All I knew is that somebody brought me home, and first of all I thought it was Hans who brought me."

' _And it wasn't?'_

"No. It was _Elsa_."

' _Oh.'_

"This is why I'm so confused. Because when Oaken told me it was her, I thought she would've done it out of some sort of duty or other, blah-di-blah, but he said she was really worried about me. And she definitely would have known who I was by then as well."

' _Yeah, but I guess anyone would be concerned about someone who had passed out cold on the floor.'_

"I know, but she didn't have to do it is all. I just don't know what to think."

' _Unfortunately, the only way you can really find out is to ask her yourself, if she'll let you see her that is.'_

'I know. That's what I wanted to ask you actually.'

' _Ah.'_ He paused. _'Well I guess you're the only one who can really make that decision. Do you want to see her?'_

"I don't know really, but I _do_ know I want answers. It's just that getting them may be painful. But if I don't go, not knowing is gonna bug me forever."

Kristoff was silent for a moment.

' _I think, as cheesy as this sounds, you're going to have to go with your heart on this one. But I'm with you all the way, whatever your decision.'_

"Thanks Kristoff."

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

And so, she made her decision. A decision based on the reason that she still loved her sister, and the way she clung to the thought that _maybe_ some small part of Elsa cared for her as well.

* * *

So here she was, having decided to return. Anna bit anxiously on her finger nail as she rose higher and higher in the lift she had first met Hans, following her disastrous meeting. She felt her heart thump in her chest as she heard the all too familiar _ding_ as she reached the top floor, glass doors spreading apart. She took a deep breath, pulled her shoulders back, stepped out and made her way purposefully through the lobby towards Olaf's desk.

She could hear her heels clicking on the hard floor, which gave her a feeling of confidence and authority that she so desperately needed. She wore the same outfit as the first time, her hair in a neat twisted bun, with a braid across the front of her head, above her fringe. It was back to its natural copper now, albeit a few stubborn blonde streaks that had refused to wash out.

"Hello Mr. Summers."

"Ms. Anderson!" Olaf grinned, getting up immediately to grasp her hand. "And no need for formalities. Just Olaf is fine."

"Okay, Olaf." She smiled politely as he released her. "And in that case, please call me Anna."

Olaf's exuberance didn't really faze her at all, as she was quite a people person herself. The way he treated her like an old friend, despite them barely having exchanged two sentences, made this whole awkward situation slightly easier for her.

"Okay _Anna,_ what can I do for you?" he asked as he sat back down. Anna was glad he hadn't mentioned her hasty exit the other day.

"I just wanted to see if Ms. Snøfnugg was available to see me?" Now she could hear a quiver in her voice.

"Let's see shall we?" He looked at his screen. "Half past twelve? She should be on her lunch-break now."

"Oh well, in that case I'll just come back later." Anna turned to go, taking the opportunity to escape what she was here to do.

"Oh, she takes lunch in her office so I'm sure she won't mind. I'll just ask her."

She probably _would_.

Olaf pressed a button on his intercom before Anna heard Elsa's voice coming through the machine. "Olaf?"

"Hi, Ms. Snøfnugg! I have Ms. Anderson here to see you. Can I send her in?"

There was silence for a moment, and Anna held her breath. "Ms. Anderson?" She sounded surprised. "Yes...that's fine." Funnily enough she hadn't refused.

Anna heard the phone on the other end immediately disconnect.

"Alright, you can go in now. And there's no need to knock this time." Olaf smirked.

Anna rolled her eyes at him before turning to the door. The butterflies that had already taken up residence in her stomach were now having a WWE wrestling match.

Anna gripped the handle of the door that had taken its place in her nightmares, turned it and stepped into the room for the second time. This time however, she was determined not to let it get to her.

 _I can do this. I'm strong._

Anna silently gasped as she made her entrance. Elsa was standing over near the window, with her back facing away from the door. She was wearing an azure knee length skirt and matching blazer, and Anna could see she wore skin coloured tights as they wrinkled a little round her bony ankles. Her hair was tied in a thick french braid that ran down her back. Light blonde strands coming were sticking out at awkward angles, as though she had been messing with it.

Anna wasn't sure if she had noticed her come in or not, so alerted her presence by quietly clearing her throat, hoping it didn't seem too rude.

"Ahem."

Obviously she hadn't been aware, as she whipped around straight away to face her, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

It only took her a moment to regain her composure before she spoke, albeit so softly Anna would have missed it if she wasn't paying utmost attention.

But she was.

"Hi."

 _Wow._

"Hi...hi me?" She squeaked, bringing both her hands up to her chest.

 _Oh shit, of course hi you!_

Anna half expected Elsa to laugh at her or say something bitingly sarcastic, but to her relief she didn't. Instead she gave her the dignity of a polite nod of the head.

"Umm...hi?" She was lost for words.

Elsa didn't reply, obviously waiting for Anna to say something; she was the one to have come to see her after all. She decided not to dance around the inevitable and just cut to the chase.

"Why did you take me back after the party?" She did her best attempt at a commanding tone.

"You weren't meant to be there," she muttered, straightening the collar of her crisp white blouse.

 _Figures._

"So you recognised me then?" Anna kept her tone firm.

"Yes." She ran her hand through her fringe. "I did."

"Why wasn't I meant to be there anyway? Hans asked me as his date, so officially I have every right to─"

"─I don't trust him." She bit her lip turning her head slightly. "You weren't meant to be there because you shouldn't have been there with Hans."

 _Oh._

It wasn't the answer Anna expected, but she was too upset to leave things be. "Why? He's been nothing but nice to me since I met him, unlike _you_."

Hurt flashed across her sister's face, before she turned back around to face the window.

"I thought maybe I could come back here and work things out and find out where I stand, but obviously I'm still wasting your precious time."

Anna stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Thanks for your help Olaf, but it looks as though I won't be coming back again." She acknowledged him as she sailed past.

She was almost at the lift doors when she heard it.

"Anna!" Her voice sounded so broken and desperate that Anna didn't know if it could possibly be her. What made it clear though was that she spoke without any strange accent. It was the voice of the Elsa she knew long ago. How long had it been since Elsa had spoken her name?

Anna turned slowly back around to see Elsa standing in the doorway of her office, bent over with her hands wrapped around her middle. She had completely dropped her façade for her, and Anna just couldn't find it in her heart to go. So she went right back towards her sister.

When she reached her, Elsa walked hunched over her into the office, Anna following, and shut the door softly behind them.

"I'm sorry Anna." She whispered. "I have no right to say what you should or shouldn't do, considering the circumstances," she chuckled dryly, curling in on herself again, but the unfamiliar accent was back. "You should date Hans if that's what you want."

"No need to apologise, but thank you." Anna was totally bewildered, but gave her a reassuring smile.

Elsa looked lost again. "Would you like a coffee? I'm making myself one." She gestured towards a coffee machine on a small table. "It makes double espressos."

"Oh, no thank you. I'm not a big coffee drinker actually."

"Okay. You don't have to stay if you don't want. I just wanted you to know that I don't wish to judge you for your decisions." She looked down and began picking at her sleeve.

"That's perfectly okay." She smiled genuinely, her eyes lighting up. "I'd be happy to stay."

Elsa's top lip curved up in the tiniest of smiles before she went and fetched her coffee cup. "Please take a seat, if you like." She walked over to one of the couches and sat, back ramrod straight, motioning for Anna to do the same.

Anna sat down carefully next to her, making sure to leave enough space between them. Even though, it was still surreal being so close to Elsa after all this time. She hadn't changed as much as she thought ─maybe it was how she had her hair─but Elsa looked much the same as she always did. She was definitely thinner, as Anna could see her collar bones jutting out sharply underneath her shirt. There were dark circles under her eyes, making it look as though she probably hadn't slept in a year. She honestly looked a little gaunt; her face very pale.

But she was really physically here now, and not just a figment of her imagination or a distant voice telling her to get lost. Despite her apparent fragility Elsa's figure was not that of the gangly teenager she was when she had left.

Anna gazed at her, watching as her chest gently rose and fell, making her look so alive.

"Are you okay?" Elsa turned to face her, cocking her head slightly to one side.

"Oh…yeah," she hastily replied, realising she must have been staring a little too long.

Actually, she was more than okay.

"Hmm." Elsa hummed barely louder than a breath, as she brought her braid around to hang over her shoulder. She tapped her fingers lightly on her cup and furrowed her brow in silent thought, eyes softening with concern. "And your head?"

"Oh, it's absolutely fine now. I feel completely better."

Elsa gave her another tentative half-smile, evidently relieved. "I'm glad."

Elsa's smile faded as quickly as it came as she looked self-consciously back down at her cup. Anna turned her head away and twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

A moment of silence passed before Elsa broke it, looking back up at Anna. "May I ask why you came?" Anna met her eyes and noticed she looked confused, rather than angry. "What I mean is, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Hans?"

"No, I don't mind." _Did she?_ "I, umm, I kind of crashed into him after I ran out of here the other day." She felt her cheeks getting hot, as she averted her eyes in embarrassment.

Elsa didn't seem to care about that. "You were in here?"

 _Wait…what?_

"What do you mean?"

She surely couldn't have forgotten.

"You were here in my office?"

What the hell was going on?

Anna got up from her seat and turned to face her sister, balling her fists in rage. "Quit having me on Els─Ms. Snøfnugg or whoever you are, I came in here two days ago to see you and you basically told me to get out! And _don't_ start denying it!"

It was just like when they were younger, always arguing about something or other, whether they tried or not. Not much had changed it seemed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about─"

"─oh, you don't know what I'm talking about? I'll tell you what I'm talking about! How about this? When you said, you want absolutely nothing to do with me, or, you don't have the time or energy to speak to me!' Please tell me about that…hmm?"

"I─"

"I know you may not have wanted to see me. I can understand that! To be honest I wasn't even sure I wanted to be here either. But you could have just given me the dignity of telling me that it made you uncomfortable or whatever. And now you're denying you even said it! What the hell, I don't know what to think Elsa!"

"Please don't call me that. Just not around here." She glanced towards the door.

"I think I have the right to call you whatever I damn well wish!"

"Anna calm down and let me speak…please?"

"I know what you're going to say. You'll say I shouldn't have been here in the first place. And I probably shouldn't have, because I know I've only ever been an inconvenience to you. It was the most stupid idea I've ever come up with. A real fucking doozy."

"Anna!" Elsa stood up to silence her. "I realise now what you're speaking about, and yes I did say all of that." She slowly shook her head. "But not to you."

"But─"

"I've been having issues with the CEO of another firm who I don't exactly see eye to eye with. Well, those words were exchanged with him over the phone. I just don't know how you thought I meant it towards you. I didn't even know you were here."

"Oh." Anna suddenly felt really dumb.

"Did you not see I was on the phone?" Elsa had softened her tone right down and sat back down, Anna following suit.

"Uh…no…I umm…I didn't actually look at you. You see, I was nervous and then you started saying all that stuff, and I just assumed you were directing it at me. So, I guess I just couldn't bring myself to meet your eyes after that, so I just ran out of the door."

Elsa nodded. "I see. That is completely understandable."

"But didn't you ask me to sit down, and didn't you hear the door slam?"

"Frankly I wouldn't have been taking much notice. I have a lot of appointments, and people seem to slam my door all of the time so it would have been nothing out of the ordinary." She paused for a moment before meeting Anna's eyes. "Please believe me when I say that I would never have spoken to you like that, even if I didn't want to see you."

"Yeah," Anna whispered. "I'm sorry, and I realise that now. But…would you have wanted to see me?"

"To be honest I don't know." Elsa nibbled her bottom lip, in the same manner that Anna always did. "I would have been surprised, much like I was at the party I suppose." The corners of her mouth twitched slightly.

Anna smiled. "And you recognised me straight away, even though you didn't see me earlier?"

"Actually no, not straight away."

Anna was confused. "Huh? But you looked straight at me from the stage, before I fell off my chair."

"Yes, I did. And I did recognise you, but not as _you_."

"What?"

"I saw _myself_. It was as though I was looking right at a younger version of myself in the mirror. It wasn't until I came closer that I realised it was you."

Realisation hit Anna like a ton of bricks─in her feeble attempt at a disguise, Anna had inadvertently turned herself into her sister.

"Oh gods, I honestly didn't realise. All I thought was that I didn't want you to see me, because I thought you'd sent me away and all─"

"It's perfectly fine, please don't worry about it. I was just happy you were okay."

She was _happy_.

Elsa changed the subject. "Anyway, I never got to ask what brought you to England. Are you staying long?"

"I'm staying just two weeks. Well, one and a half to go now. And, I umm, kind of came here to see _you_." Anna felt herself blush again as she averted her eyes.

"You-you came just to see me?" Elsa barely whispered, as her eyes opened so wide they could have popped out of her head.

Anna nodded. "I saw your picture in the paper, see my friends Norwegian, and yeah, I sort of just came here on impulse. I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Elsa seemed to ponder on something before speaking to herself. "The project." She directed her speech back to Anna. "And please don't apologise, I─"

Anna was startled by a loud ring, as Elsa pulled picked up a phone from beside her.

"Hello Olaf. Alright, that's fine. I'll be ready in just a moment." She turned back to Anna. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have a one o'clock appointment─"

"It's okay. I'm just glad we got everything sorted out."

"Yes." Elsa sighed.

"It was really nice seeing you again. I mean if you wanted we could meet up some time before I go back. Not if you don't want─"

"─look, Anna. I am really busy over the next few weeks─"

"─no, it was a stupid idea─"

"─but." She held up a finger. "I'm sure I can squeeze some time in somewhere."

Anna couldn't help but smile up at her in both relief and anticipation, as Elsa handed over an expensive looking phone and nodded towards Anna.

Anna's hands trembled as she typed in her number and stored it under 'Anna', unable to believe this was really happening.

* * *

Outside on the side-walk, in the beautifully bright sun feeling its warmth tingle against her skin, Anna was trying to process the last half hour. She even had to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't.

Just at that moment Anna's phone buzzed in her hand bag. It was a message from an unknown number.

' _I thought it beneficial that you might have my number as well. Talk to you soon. Elsa.'_

Anna brought the phone up to her chest and grinned in delight.

 _She called herself Elsa. And she wants to see me again._


	4. Elske

**Elske**

 _Elske: To love._

Anna made a conscientious decision to make the most of her trip to London as she possibly could, even though the only real reason for coming over was to see her sister. Anyway, she already _had_ managed to see Elsa. Anna still could not believe that she had actually had a conversation of sorts with her, especially as she had made such a dumb fool of herself in the events preceding. But she had, and they had even made an agreement to see one another again before Anna left to go home. Anna couldn't prevent the glowing feeling that spread throughout the entirety of her body at the thought that Elsa hadn't pushed her away as she had initially thought. She had been willing to at least give her the time of day, even though she had acted practically shell shocked half the time they were together.

Despite her present elation Anna did not want to fall under the delusion that Elsa actually _loved_ her, as she did Elsa. However, being able to talk to her and have any sort of relationship with her again, no matter how distant, was enough. All she wanted was to see what sort of person she had become and, more importantly, make sure she was doing okay. Anna had been wondering about these questions for years now; she couldn't help it. Elsa was her sister after all, despite her estrangement. What Anna most wanted, and most probably _needed,_ to know though, was whether Elsa ever wondered or dreamed about her.

However, it was still good to be able to get out and about, keeping her mind off things. She had managed to tick many of the major tourist attractions off her list─Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, British Museum, Big Ben, St Paul's Cathedral─and have a good time. As she couldn't keep paying for cabs or scrounging lifts off well-meaning hotel owners, she had managed to get her head around the public transport. Well, almost.

 _Alright Anna, you got this. It's really no different to home─ticket in, walk through gate, ticket out, read map, find platform, hop on train and…voila! No biggie._

Except it is no issue when the useless machine doesn't chew the ticket. Anna had to push her way back through the crowd, trying to avoid bumping too many people in her haste to get back.

"Sorry, sorry. Can I just come through please? Sorry. Thank you."

By the time Anna had paid for a new ticket─of course the woman wouldn't believe she had lost hers─she had missed her train. When the next one came screeching to a halt Anna hopped on and held onto a pole as it lurched forward.

' _Come on. Please, come on.'_

At the station before hers Anna took out her phone and checked the time.

 _Oh crap. I'm gonna be late!_

By the time she arrived at the designated café, Anna could make out the back of a familiar auburn head, seated at one of the tables.

Once she had alerted her presence, Hans shifted his seat and got up to give her a hug.

"Hey baby!"

"Hi Hans. So sorry I'm late. The machine chewed my ticket, and I missed my train." God, she couldn't have been more embarrassed.

She took the seat opposite him, and carefully placed her bag on the floor beside her.

"Don't worry!" He smiled reassuringly. "Anyway," he continued, glancing down at the gold watch on his wrist, "it's close enough to lunch now to have sandwiches. I just love sandwiches!"

"Oh, me too! There's just something about two slices of bread with delicious filling in between." She rambled. "Did you know the sandwich was invented by this guy who didn't want to leave his gaming table to eat?"

"Umm, no?" He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Oh, sorry. I think I just have an unhealthy relationship with sandwiches, but not as much as with chocolate. I could just about eat chocolate for every meal."

Hans made a face. "Egh, I hate chocolate!"

Anna was baffled. "I actually thought everyone liked chocolate?"

Hans amused smile returned. "Well, apparently not. Should I um, order the food?"

"Err, yeah."

Anna managed to have an enjoyable time joking around and getting to know Hans better. Following their date, Hans walked her back to the tube station and right on to the platform.

She turned to say something to him when Hans leant in slowly towards her, eyes lidded, and Anna knew what was coming. She hastily turned her face to the side, so his lips landed on her cheek.

 _Not yet._

In an attempt to remedy the situation Anna spoke, hope evident in her voice. "Will I see you again?"

Thankfully, he actually looked relieved. "Of course. We'll figure something out. And don't forget we can call and skype in the meantime."

Anna's train came to a halt at the platform.

"I won't. I'll call you as soon as I'm home!" She hurried over to the doors, and gave him a quick wave as she stepped on.

Anna could make out Hans face in the crowd, in the view from the window. He soon disappeared as the train pulled away.

* * *

It was now two days before Anna's flight back to New York and she hadn't yet heard from Elsa. She knew she had given Anna her number, but her sister was a busy woman and she didn't wish to push her. She feared that if she was too forceful she might be pushed away again, and she honestly didn't know if she could take that.

She paced around her hotel room, phone in hand, biting her hangnails.

When she thought she had paced for as long any sane person should, Anna came to the conclusion she would have to do something to keep her mind off things. Either that or make the first move and call her, which wasn't looking at all likely.

Anna chucked her phone onto the unmade bed, watching it bounce up again on impact. She sighed as she dragged herself into the tiny bathroom, twisting the metallic shower taps and hearing a squawking noise as the water began to cascade down. She took a step back to undo her braids undress, bringing her summer dress over her head and letting it drop to the floor. She took off her underwear and briefly glanced down at herself, teeth digging into her lip.

It had been a very long time since Anna had sex, or done as much as expose herself without clothes in front of a man. It wasn't so much that she disliked her body, except perhaps her freckles, as she knew she had been able to maintain a fairly decent figure despite minimal effort (and copious amounts of chocolate). If anything she felt privileged that she could be so slim, even though her general inability to keep still most probably had something to do with it.

No, her issue was that she did not seem to be able to establish enough of a connection with any of the guys she met─well, apart from Kristoff, but he was more like a _brother_. Whenever they would begin to get closer to her, something would always seem to feel 'off', so she would push them away. These days she had learnt not to try in the first place, as she knew it would only mean heartache for both parties.

She really did like Hans though; maybe with him things would be different and she could let herself open up and let him in. However, it troubled her greatly that they would be so far apart geographically. They hadn't even kissed yet─that obviously being her fault─but could they possibly make it work?

The warm water rushing down onto her head and trickling down her neck and shoulders succeeded in calming her mind. The shower was normally the place in which she would think about anything and everything, because who doesn't come up with their greatest ideas in the shower? However, today she could use the moment to relax, as the shower meant water, and water meant no phone, and no phone meant no incessant waiting for calls or checking for text messages.

She lifted her hand to take the shampoo, squeezing a liberal amount into her palm and massaging it into her locks.

' _Bring-bring.'_

 _What was that?_

Anna jerked her head up, straining to hear.

' _Bring─'_

 _Oh fuckity fuck!_

Anna slipped on the wet surface of the shower cubicle in her hurried attempt at an exit, and slammed her hands up over her burning eyes.

 _Shit. Soap. Fuck._ She winced, immediately directing the water over her face.

By the time she had gauged the soap out of her sore eyes, rinsed her hair, thrust a towel around herself and sprinted into the bedroom─almost slipping over in the process─the phone had of course ceased it's ringing.

She launched herself onto the bed, picking up the phone with one hand, and read the message flashing up on the screen.

' _Missed call from Elsa.'_

 _God dammit._

Anna turned around and sat up slowly, phone in both hands. She glanced down at it for just a moment before returning the call, feeling her hand tremble slightly as she brought it up to her ear, her breath hitching in her throat.

 _Here goes nothing._

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

 _Will she answer me?_

Four rings.

 _Oh help._

Five…

' _Nina Snøfnugg speaking.'_

 _Nina. The N…Anna, speak to her._

"Err, hi!" she squeaked. "It's me…Anna."

' _Oh! Hello Anna. I'm sorry I didn't check to see who was calling.'_

"No, it's fine. Sorry I didn't pick up just then. I couldn't get to the phone in time." Anna used her free hand to adjust her towel which was dangerously close to slipping off.

' _It's not a problem. I called because I know you talked about a meeting between us before you left.'_

"Uh, yeah." she replied hesitantly, shifting her position on the bed.

 _Is that what Elsa wants?_

' _Only…I have been so caught up in work as of late. I just don't think it's going to be possible this time I'm afraid.'_

"Oh."

' _I am terribly sorry.'_ Elsa's voice trailed off, sounding as though she were disappointed.

"No, it's okay…really."

It really wasn't.

' _Alright, well, it was nice to see you again Anna. I wish you all the best in your life.'_ Elsa's voice changed from soft to firm and matter of fact.

Anna felt her chest constrict, as she inhaled a gulp of air. A lump was forming in her throat.

 _What? She's really closing this off. For good._

' _Anna?'_ She'd waited too long to reply.

"Oh…thanks. You too. It was great to see you again."

 _It really, really was. But it'll just make me miss you even more. Didn't you even want to see me again?_

' _Thank you.'_ She paused. ' _Well, goodbye Anna.'_

The call was disconnected on the other end; Elsa was gone. A tiny tear that had made its way down Anna's cheek, dropped onto the screen.

"Goodbye," she whispered. "I love you."

* * *

 _Anna placed a hand over the cool handle and slowly turned it, pushing the door which made a soft creak as she did so. Elsa had had just left for college earlier that day and it was the first time Anna had stepped inside her room in years._

 _Light from the uncovered window was sending shadows dancing over the bed, in the otherwise darkened room. Anna crept over to where it was standing in the centre of the room, and gently, shakily ran her hand over the blanket._

 _It was the same one as she had when she was a little girl, pale blue with an intricate pattern of white snowflakes. Anna lifted up one corner, and slowly brought it up to her face, nuzzling into the velvety softness and inhaling her sister's scent. The smell of winter snow and pine, linked with the memory of ice skating, building snowmen and warm sisterly hugs. Of Elsa laughing and smiling and Anna buzzing with joy; such excitement as she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. It may as well have been._

 _The following morning, she made her way down the hall, which meant passing the now unoccupied room. She was shocked to find a pile of her sister's belongings just outside the door, and poked her head inside to see what was going on. Her mother was kneeling in the centre of the room, the single bed that was positioned there last night now pushed to the edge, sorting through piles of papers._

" _Mama, what's going on?"_

 _Her mother's dark head whipped round to face her, obviously surprised to find her daughter standing there._

" _I'm just sorting out Elsa's things dear, as she won't be needing them any more."_

" _But isn't she going to come back? What about holiday's and─"_

 _Her mother cut her off. "Elsa has expressed the wish not to return, so there will be no need to keep any of this here."_

 _Idunn returned her attention back to her work._

" _Mama?"_

" _Anna, there's nothing more to discuss." She could see her chest heave as she inhaled deeply through her nose. 'Please just…go and get ready for school.'_

 _Anna knew the discussion was over, so retreated back outside, her shoulders slumped over. On the way out her eyes once again fell onto the pile of belongings, on top of which lay a neatly folded, snowflake pattered blanket._

 _Before she had time to even contemplate what she was doing, Anna's hand had reached down to grab it, before she clasped it to herself and ran back to her room. She immediately collapsed onto her own bed and buried her face into the blanket._

" _What did I do Elsa? I know you don't love me or even like me any more, but I'm still your little sis right?"_

 _Anna began to sob into the material._

" _Will I ever see you again?"_

 _As the minutes wore on her sobs become uncontrollable, the blanket wet from salty tears._

" _I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you…"_

* * *

Anna had kept that blanket on her bed for years, snuggling into it at night, Anna's own scent intermingling with winter and eventually replacing it. She even still had that it tucked safely away inside of her closet. She just hadn't the heart to throw it away.

It was now the morning after her phone call with Elsa, and just a day before she left for home. Anna had spent most of the time since curled up in a foetal position under the blankets of her hotel bed. She didn't seem to find the energy within herself to even do the most mundane of tasks; the light that had been glowing within her heart was diminished.

Somehow she had just about managed to rise and dress in a baggy t-shirt and pants, and put her hair into braided pigtails without bothering to brush it. However, it seemed as if nothing she could think or do would alleviate the pain that was continuing to grow stronger, within her heart. She was seriously regretting coming in the first place as the situation was much too painful and confusing.

She groaned loudly as she flopped her head back onto the pillow, closing her eyes in a futile attempt to block out her agonising emotions.

 _Knock-knock-knock._

The tap the door was barely loud enough for Anna to hear, but there was no doubt it was there.

Anna had grown accustomed to Oaken's call of 'yoo-hoo' that he would use for anyone in any given situation. It was more like staying with a family here than in a hotel─she had even got to know his four children over the time that she stayed. She knew she would miss them all when she left the next day.

Upon opening the solid oak door her heart nearly jumped out of her throat at the realisation that it was most certainly _not_ Oaken there at all, but her _sister_.

In sheer bewilderment Anna gasped, and managed, without thinking what she was doing, to slam the door shut in her face.

What the fuck was she doing?

She opened the door as quickly as she had closed it, to find Elsa standing a few steps away, wringing her hands together.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I'll just be going─" Elsa turned away wrapping her slender arms around herself, just as she had done in her office days before.

"─no Els, I mean Nina, you don't have to go!"

Elsa turned partially back around, and lifted her arm, the palm of her hand directed towards Anna. "Its fine, I know you wouldn't want to see─"

"─please!" Anna begged, as Elsa slowly turned to face her, still holding tightly onto herself. "I-I love you!"

Anna immediately slammed her hands over her mouth.

Elsa's eyes widened and seemed to glaze over for just a moment, and Anna saw her throat bob as she gulped.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean─"

"You didn't?" she replied softly, questioningly.

 _Oh, no, no, no!_

"Oh god. No, I did mean it, but I didn't intend to say it out loud."

"Okay," Elsa said, the tone of her voice neutral, not giving any indication as to how she felt about the situation.

"Umm." Anna was uncharacteristically at a loss for words. She just couldn't bear for Elsa to run away again. "W-would you like to come in?" She gestured towards her room, careful not to seem too forceful.

"I don't want you to feel under any obligation─"

"─ _no_ , that's not how I feel. I just want to talk to you and I'm inviting you in because that's what I want _. Really_."

"You're sure?" Those eyes were searching for sincerity, so Anna gave her best effort to show it.

"Absolutely positive." She nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright then." Elsa spoke slowly, almost hesitantly. "I'll come in."

"Great!" Anna couldn't help beaming, no matter how hard she tried not to. It was obvious Elsa was pretending not to notice, abashedly averting her eyes.

Anna felt her heart catch in her throat as she walked back inside, feeling Elsa's presence behind her as they both entered the little room.

 _Elsa is coming to sit and talk with me, for real. I can't believe it! What if I say the wrong thing and scare her away? Again._

Once back inside Anna carefully closed the heavy oak door, hearing it creak slightly as she pushed it closed behind her. Unfortunately Anna's room was not furnished with chairs, which made her feel nervous and inferior, as she was sure Elsa was used to much finer things than this.

She felt even worse dressed in her sweats and oversize Minnie mouse t-shirt. Elsa was wearing a black, pinstriped business suit, although her hair was still in its frazzled braid.

"Please take a seat?" That was phrased as more of an insecure question, rather than a clear invitation, as Anna made a half-hearted gesture towards the bed.

To her relief Elsa seemed to get the point and sat, although with her seemingly characteristic rigid posture, at the edge of the bed, atop the flower patterned duvet. She didn't refuse to sit, or demand Anna fetch her a seat or anything like that, so her heart was able to slow its beating just a little bit.

Before Anna had any time to deliberate over what to say, Elsa was already speaking.

"Anna, thank you for inviting me in." She paused, running her hand through her bangs. "And I would like to apologise for the phone call yesterday; it was wrong of me to refuse your invitation."

Anna rose her hands up in protest. "It's fine. I know you're really busy and─"

"─no!" Elsa was adamant. "You came half way across the world just to see me and I wasn't able to give you a few hours of my time?"

Anna remained silent as she pushed away the memories creeping out the deep recesses of her mind.

"… _I can't right now…"_

"… _Maybe another time..."_

"I am not so busy I can't talk to my sister over a lunch break!"

 _My sister._ Anna felt an odd tingling sensation travel up her spine at the words.

Elsa seemed to contemplate for a moment, before speaking softly. "I suppose I panicked when I thought the situation over, and well, I thought that you might have forgotten about me by now."

Was she serious? How could she?

"I would never be able to forget you." Anna whispered.

She could have reached her hand out to take her sister's at that moment, but thought better of it and spoke again. "Actually, I thought you might have forgotten _me_."

"I _tried_ to." She slowly shook her head before looking straight at Anna. "But no, I couldn't forget about you."

Emotions swirled around in an ugly mix inside Anna's stomach as she took in the words.

 _She couldn't forget about me either, even though it's what she wanted. It's probably what she still wants, and I just destroyed any hope of it by coming crashing back into her life unannounced. No wonder she panicked!_

A silence hung in the already tepid atmosphere, both women seemingly unsure how to continue the conversation.

Before she risked losing her sister, Anna attempted to alleviate the awkwardness, at least somewhat.

"Alright. Shall we start afresh now then? Come downstairs for a coffee? Oaken's husband does an amazing mocha."

"Okay." Elsa nodded, but seemed to ponder something for a moment. "But you don't drink coffee?"

"Only when it's got plenty of chocolate in it."

Elsa's lips twitched, before she bit down on the bottom one. "I see."

* * *

"Yoo-hoo ladies! What can I do for you?" Oaken appeared from behind the reception desk and came over to greet them.

"Table for two please," Elsa spoke up for them.

"Ah, nice to see you again Ms. Snøfnugg." Oaken smiled broadly, holding out his large hand. Elsa immediately accepted the gesture, receiving a rather vigorous handshake. "It's always a pleasure to meet others from my home country," he added, finally releasing her.

Norwegian. Of course! She totally should have recognised the accent.

Anna wondered if Elsa was still adverse to physical contact.

 _Or maybe it was just me._

Once the two were comfortably seated, or as comfortably as they could with the still-awkward atmosphere surrounding them, Anna jumped straight into what she wanted to ask Elsa to avoid any further mishaps.

"Umm. What can I call you if you don't mind me asking? I know you didn't want me calling you Elsa at the office but you did sign your name Elsa in your text. So, I was just wondering what you prefer."

The answer actually surprised her. "Elsa is fine. Officially, and legally, I go by Nina Snøfnugg now as you're aware, but I don't mind _you_ calling me Elsa. I don't think I could quite get used to you calling me something else anyway."

 _Something Else. Els. I used to call you Els once. A very long time ago._

"Then may I ask why you reacted the way you did before. I mean, I'm not meaning to pry or anything, but I am a little confused."

"There are a lot of people I don't trust at my firm, that I'm fairly certain would pounce if they could get any dirt on my name. This time literally." The corner of her mouth lifted guiltily at the unintended pun, as she shifted slightly in her seat.

 _But why did you change it in the first place?_ Anna didn't feel like asking that, so she left the question hanging. Elsa would tell her if she wished.

She didn't find out, because at that moment their conversation was interrupted.

"What can I get for you ladies?" Oaken had appeared next to their table, taking his order pad out of the pocket of the crisp white apron he wore around his waist, strained around his rather large middle.

As this was her last day, Anna had no hesitation in placing her order, knowing it would have to be her new favourite combination. "Mint mocha and a triple chocolate fudge cake please!"

"Ah, of course. A very good decision I do say." He grinned. "And yourself?" He directed his attention towards Elsa, who was seated opposite Anna, hands clasped firmly in her lap.

"Can you make mine a double espresso shot?"

Anna saw Elsa hadn't even glanced at Oaken's menu, full of marvellous recipes, many of which she hadn't had time to sample during her stay.

"Certainly, a real coffee drinker! I like it. Nothing to eat Miss?"

"No. Thank you." She smiled tightly, lips curling up just the slightest bit.

Anna realised her sister was very different to her in the way she communicated with others. Where Anna was always talkative and open, Elsa was quite the opposite. 'Closed' would have been the best way to describe it.

Anna tried to remember if she had always been like that. Possibly. She didn't really know.

Oaken returned, carrying a tray holding their orders. "One mint mocha and triple fudge, one espresso shot."

"Thank you," was their simultaneous reply. On exuberant, and the other subdued, polite.

Anna smiled shyly at the almost-stranger sitting across from her before taking up her cup full of steaming liquid, complete with a swirl of whipped cream on top. It was warm─almost hot─to the touch and tasted just perfectly of freshly ground coffee and sweet chocolate, mixed with the subtle blend of mint in the background. _Bliss_.

Elsa took a swig of her shot, and Anna caught her wince at the undoubtedly bitter taste of unsweetened, concentrated coffee.

And then she did the most stupid fucking thing in the entirety of her life.

"Here, Elsa. Try this." Anna slid her mug over towards Elsa's side of the table. An innate response to perceived discomfort most probably; something perfectly acceptable for one to do with one's friend or sibling. Not a sister who's begun tentatively reconnecting with you after ten years of estrangement.

Yep. Definitely not the best idea.

"I─" was her sister's strangled response.

"Oh Elsa, I'm sorry! I didn't think─"

"It's fine."

"I really am so, so sorry! I got carried away─"

"Just…wait."

Anna watched as Elsa got up from her seat and walked gracefully in her heels over to reception, flipping her thick braid over her left shoulder on the way.

Anna's heart was thumping again.

 _What is she doing? Is she leaving?_

She watched and saw her say something to Oaken, who went back out to the kitchens before Elsa returned to their table. She actually looked okay. Funnily enough.

She still couldn't be sure, though. Anyway, she didn't deserve for Elsa to want to talk to her anymore.

She looked down at her hands, humiliated, and did what came naturally to her in these situations. She rambled. "Elsa, sometimes I do stupid things. Just ask my friend Kristoff, he could reel off hundreds by now I reckon. And I know I said it before, but I'll say it again. I'm truly sorry, and I'm not expecting you to stay at all. Maybe I wish I never came, because all I've done this entire trip is make a big dumb fool─"

She was abruptly interrupted.

"Mint mocha." Oaken's voice.

"Thank you Oaken."

 _Wait, what?!_

Anna slowly looked up to see Elsa there, hands clasped around a tall white mug with cream just peeking over the rim.

 _Wow._

Anna was dumbstruck. Utterly, thoroughly couldn't believe her eyes.

Elsa glanced at Anna before taking a sip, simultaneously closing her eyes and sighing almost inaudibly.

"It's rather good. Its-it's been a while," she said softly as their eyes met briefly, before Elsa's darted away.

" _Anna, Anna!" Elsa came running through the open door of Anna's bedroom, bangs windswept and cheeks rosy. "Guess what!"_

" _What?" Anna leapt up from her bed and on to the floor in the way her mother would describe as 'so high your head will hit the ceiling.'_

" _I went out shopping with mama, and she let me get the ingredients for a chocolate cake, and she says we can mix it by ourselves if we're careful!"_

 _Of course. Elsa was always ever so careful._

" _Eeeee!" Anna squealed in excitement as she gripped her elder sister's slim pale hand with her own, and tugged her towards the kitchen. "Come on, come on, come on!"_

 _Soon they were surrounded by a chocolate-y, flour-y mess, mostly created by Anna. But before them on the bench sat a bowl full of the fruits, or rather chocolate, of their labour. The dark swirl of deliciousness that is chocolate cake mix._

 _Anna leant over and stuck her finger into the bowl, quickly lifting it up to her mouth, just I time before it dripped down her arm._

" _Your turn Elsha, itsh really good!" she exclaimed._

" _I don't know if I should…"_

" _Aww Elsa, just one dip. No one's gonna find out!"_

" _Well…okay. Just one!"_

 _Anna grinned as her usually neat and tidy sister dipped the tip of a long finger delicately into the chocolate-y goodness, bringing it up to her mouth._

" _It's delicious," Elsa breathed, shutting her eyes._

" _Oh Elsa, you have chocolate on your lip!" She giggled as she extended her thumb towards her sister's face._

"Anna?" Elsa asked gently, as Anna continued to gaze at her. Most probably gawking.

 _She's still got freckles._ She did indeed, almost indefinable, but they were there all the same.

"Anna?" A little firmer this time, accompanied by a creased forehead of apparent concern.

 _Oh shit!_ "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

 _No._ "Yes."

 _Oh Elsa, why did you go?_

"Okay." Another awkward pause, as Elsa tapped her fingers on the edge of the table. "Umm…where were we? What do you do in New York Anna?" Anna was brought sharply back to the present as her sister turned the conversation to small talk.

"You have my number, and here's my address in case you have a use for it." Elsa reached over the table to hand her a piece of neatly folded white paper, as Anna felt the coolness of Elsa's fingers in the exchange. Before she could let it register, her sister had already pulled her hand away.

She didn't want to leave, but she had to. She still knew barely anything about who her sister was. Hell, she hadn't even found out if she was single or not, Elsa seeming to avoid talking about anything other than her work life.

Anna was unsure about what the future would have in store for them; she didn't hold up much hope of seeing her sister again. As awkwardly pleasant as it all was, the whole circumstance wasn't particularly desirable. For either of them. Strangers with an awkward history was all they were really.

Although, perhaps, just…perhaps, it could have been worse.

The two said their goodbyes, not including hugs or even a handshake, and went their separate ways, two empty coffee cups left on the table.

* * *

Anna groaned as she stretched and clasped her hands behind her neck. The chair was just so damn _uncomfortable._

So here she was, back in her dead end office job in the middle of the city. No life. Barely any friends. It was as if she was just going through the motions, stuck in an awful rut she couldn't escape from.

It never seemed so bad before her trip to London just a few weeks prior. Sure, she knew her life wasn't a bundle of laughs or a whole load of excitement, but she was just…fine.

Now she missed London, Hans, Oaken and his family. And she missed Elsa. She missed Elsa most of all. Try as she might, it wasn't something she could help.

And it was her birthday today. It barely even registered.

That was the moment her heart stopped its beating, at least maybe for a second.

She had received a white envelope in her mail, addressed from the United Kingdom. Her sister's address. Inside was a card; just a generic patterned one with _'Happy Birthday'_ printed on the front in swirly writing. There was nothing particularly special about it really. Except there was.

She was most certain she hadn't mentioned anything about it whilst in England. She had given Elsa her apartment address, but still, she didn't expect _this_.

She delicately ran her hand over the slight bumps and indentations on the front, whispering, "Elsa remembered my birthday."

Anna kept hold of the card in both hands, reading the neat script over and over again.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _Happy Birthday._

 _I hope you have a great day._

 _Elsa_

"It is great…now," she breathed as she ran her fingers down the lone streak of blonde which was still there, almost as if it couldn't be washed away. In her mind, a piece of something binding them together.

Now there wasn't a doubt her sister cared.

Was there?


	5. Hireath

**Hiraeth**

 _A homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past._

* * *

 _Her small mitten covered hands grasped onto the railing, as she leant over as far as she possibly could, in order to catch a glimpse of the figure at the other end of the rink. She watched, mouth wide open in wondrous awe as a blonde haired young girl glided along the ice, weaving around other skaters, moving with such grace. Through her childish eyes, it looked almost if she belonged there with the ice, as if it might be her home. The girl was her sister, and the thought made her glow with pride when she squeaked out her name and waved out frantically when she was close enough to hear, and Elsa grinned and waved in return._

 _Another day, instead of taking her to their usual viewing spot, her mother sat her down on one of the park's freezing cold benches, and pressed the bag she had been holding into Anna's lap. She nodded towards it, smiling softly, giving her the permission to see what was inside. When she had pulled out a pair of pure white skates, in just her size, eyes shining she leapt into her Mama's arms._

" _Thank you, thank you Mama!"_

" _Ah, my little angel, you're very welcome." She kissed her on her nose. "You'll soon be able to skate just like your big sister."_

 _Led along the ice, in the security of the tight grasps of her sister and mama, it may just have been the happiest moment of her life._

* * *

Sat cross legged on her bedroom floor Anna pored through the boxes of old photos her parents had left behind. Plenty of snaps depicting a smiling, gregarious, pigtailed Anna and a slightly more reserved but equally cheerful Elsa became less and less as time went on.

When did everything change?

She exhaled heavily as she gazed longingly at one of the pictures.

Both of them were wrapped from head to toe in their winter woollies, and on their feet each had on a pair of child sized figure skates. Elsa had both her hands outstretched for Anna to clasp onto as she skated across the ice. Because of the angle the picture was taken from, she could not see her own face, but Elsa looked so happy with a toothy smile and cheeks windswept and rosy. Everyone was so happy then, and she didn't know why it couldn't have stayed that way. Perhaps she'd never really know.

* * *

"And then he goes, if you type google into google you can _break_ the internet," she said as she took a big bite of her pasta. "And I was like, no _way_ is that true, but I tried it out anyway and the whole time he was just _pissing_ himself laughing!" she continued.

However, when she finally stopped talking she realised how quiet her companion had gotten. Kristoff had barely even touched his food, which was totally not like him, as usually he was done before she'd barely even started.

His elbows were propped up on the table and he was leaning his chin against his folded hands. He looked far away somehow.

"Kristoff?" she questioned softly.

He didn't reply.

Kristoff," she tried again, her voice slightly raised. "Are you okay? You're zoning out."

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he snapped. "Maybe I'm just sick and tired of hearing about your boyfriend. All this Hans this, and Hans that. It gets a bit tiresome Anna."

Ok, that was a shock. "Right." She gulped, letting her gaze travel to the grooves in the table. "I understand."

"Oh Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to sound like it did." He paused. "Truthfully, I've been putting off what I'm going to say because I know you're not gonna like it." She heard him inhale sharply through his nose. "I'm leaving New York."

Her first reaction was to let her mind and mouth go into overdrive.

"Oh, it's okay. We'll figure something out. It could be fun. We could do day-trips or something! Of course I'll miss you but─"

"Anna."

"─you're not going that far are you?"

"I'm going to Norway."

That was when her world came crashing to a halt. Perhaps for the second time.

* * *

"Oh, you're gonna see your Sheba shimmy shake, and all that jazz. And all that jaaaazz." She twirled around the kitchen, wooden spoon in hand, singing into it as if it were a microphone. Solo sexy dancing to an invisible audience and simultaneously baking chocolate cake was the best therapy. At least she could escape her troubles for a short while.

She was jolted out of her reverie by the notification sound from her phone sitting on the counter.

Hans.

' _Wanna Skype? :)'_

She smiled to herself, as she replied in the affirmative and pressed send.

She couldn't prevent that smile from spreading even wider when the now familiar face appeared on the screen.

Her heart continued to warm as she settled into the sofa as they went on with their usual banter. She really surprised herself as to how easily she could chat with him; her words seemed to flow so easily. Perhaps love at first sight _could_ happen and true love did exist. Well, only time could tell she supposed. At least she had somebody else to talk to, especially now that Kristoff was leaving her.

"So Anna, what's been happening over your end of the earth?"

What could she say? That she'd been crying herself to sleep every night for the past week? That she'd holed herself in her apartment and hadn't once ventured out other than to go to work? That she'd ignored every call and desperate knocking on the door by her best friend?

"My friend is moving to Norway."

"Oh wow, Norway. That's amazing."

"Yeah."

"Super exotic. Pretty far away though."

She heard blood roar in her ears at the words. "Yeah," she whispered. "It is…pretty far."

"Anna? Are you okay?"

She gulped. "Yeah. It's just, I mean I─"

"You're going to miss them." There was no intonation resembling a question in his sentence. He knew. She couldn't be making it anymore fucking obvious anyhow.

"Yes," she whispered.

"It must be a close friend."

"Kristoff's my _best_ friend. And if I'm being honest, pretty much my only friend over here. I mean he's always been there for me, getting me out of all the sticky situations I seem to get myself in. And I've been a total bitch the past few days, totally ignoring him─" She let her voice trail off, as an awful great lump began to form in her throat.

"Anna, look, it's okay. It's understandable for you to be upset, and I'm sure Kristoff realises that."

"I know." She did, even though she seemed to be having trouble accepting it.

"And he should get that you're gonna be pretty lost without him."

 _Yeah._

"He does. And he has good reasons for going. He's Norwegian and he misses his family over there. A lot more than he ever lets on. I just, I don't know what I'm gonna do when he's gone."

"Come to England."

What? Surely she hadn't heard that correctly. "Excuse me…what?"

He shrugged. "Move to London for a while. Do something new."

How could he be so casual about something like that? "Are you mad? I can't just pack everything up and move to a new _country!_ "

"It's possible. I can line you up with a job before you're even here, so all you need to do is apply for a work visa for a few months."

"Wow. I'll admit you're extremely convincing, but it's totally insane," she replied as she shook her head in sheer disbelief.

"Just do me a favour and think it over, okay?"

She sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it."

* * *

That evening, she did what she should have days and days ago. The worst thing was that she knew she'd been selfish and self-centred, but talking would be the only way to make things right again.

Her heart thumped a drum beat in her chest as she saw the door handle to Kristoff's flat turn, and the door squeaked open. And when she saw her friends face, as always accepting and non-judging, she couldn't keep the tears she tried desperately to contain from escaping and running down her cheeks.

"Oh Kristoff, I am so, _so_ sorry."

"C'mere."

Kristoff's embrace was ever so warm and safe, but the realisation that soon this wouldn't be possible made the tears flow even more than they already were.

After they had parted she noticed a small tear at the corner of her friend's eye, and rasped, "Kristoff, you don't cry."

He hastily wiped away the tear, chuckling softly as he did so. "What? Don't be silly."

She couldn't contain the through her tears, and everything was made just a little better.

Later when things had settled down a little and they were sat comfortably together on the sofa Kristoff asked, with obvious care and caution, what she _would_ do after he'd left.

"Well, I have no idea. Well except the crazy scheme Hans came up with earlier."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"He wants me to move to London." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "I know, ridiculous right?"

"Well, not _necessarily_. Did you like it over there?"

"Well…yes, but Kristoff. You're meant to be the rational one here."

"I like to think I am being rational. I mean, I feel so God _damn_ awful leaving you behind here and it seems it could be an adventure."

"Hans can get me a job," she said slowly, thinking it over as she spoke. "I think I'd need to apply for a temporary visa."

"I really think you should think about it Anna. You wouldn't be going forever or anything. It could be just like a nice break." He bit his lip in apparent thought before turning to her, corner of his mouth twitching. "Besides, England is much closer to Norway y' know."

* * *

She'd been in contact with Elsa a handful of times since her visit to the UK. After Elsa surprised her with the birthday card she wasn't quite so hesitant in contacting her as she knew it wasn't _entirely_ unwanted, whatever the case. Although she was wary about becoming too _gung-ho_ as she was sometimes wont to be, careful to take things slowly. So far it seemed to be going okay, and honestly it was just _nice._ Not perfect, but she was okay with that. It was progress.

She decided to leave her a text message, to give her sister the opportunity to make contact in her own time.

' _Hi. I would like to speak to you some time if that's okay? Anna.'_

She was fairly shocked when her phone rang just a few minutes later. It must have been the crack of dawn over there.

" _Are you ok, Anna?"_

"Umm, yes. I just need to let you know about something."

" _Alright."_

"Well, I know this sounds _super_ weird and all, but I'm _thinking_ of…moving."

" _Oh? And where would it be you're thinking of moving to?"_

"Ah, well, kind of London?

Silence. Shit. That wasn't good, was it?

"I'm sorry it's just, well, Hans suggested I come over for a while cos he has contacts and all, and Kristoff didn't say it was some stupid idea, which I assumed he would." Breath. "So, yeah, I guess that's it."

She could hear rustling in the background, but her sister still hadn't said anything.

"Elsa?"

" _I see. Look Anna, I have to go now."_

 _What? So that was it? This again._

She couldn't have helped herself if he tried.

"Are you serious? I thought things were different between us now. At least you've made it seem it is. Well, I'll have you know that you don't influence my decision, and Hans is the reason I'm coming over anyway, not _you_."

When she only received silence on the other end of the line, she hung up.

She couldn't let it get to her. She couldn't.

Of _course_ Elsa was freaking, and she did have to admit it was pretty sudden. Although, if anything she was more determined to do it now. It would be rash, even for her. But really, what did she have to lose?

* * *

 _She was on the skating rink she used to frequent as a child._

 _Someone was holding on to her hand as she skated, skating with her and keeping her balanced. She turned her head and grinned, as she recognised Kristoff's bright smile and robust build. But then he let go suddenly and she was on her own, as panic overtook her and she started to trip along, losing her flow. Just as she would have sailed over and hit the solid ice beneath her, someone grabbed onto her arm, pulling her upright, and tightly grasped onto her hand. She could tell it wasn't Kristoff as she couldn't feel the familiar coarseness of her friend's hand. She guessed it must have been Hans, but she could swear even his hands were not as wonderfully soft as this one._

 _It was only when she caught a glimpse of snow white strands of hair whip across her face that she realised. It was her sister._

* * *

 _Things will get better between them very soon, I promise._


End file.
